


Amsterdam

by Wheresmycow2



Series: Douglas has control [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmycow2/pseuds/Wheresmycow2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas being Douglas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amsterdam

**Schiphol ATC** : Golf Tango India, continue taxi to the holding position 20R south. Check for workers along taxiway.  


**Douglas** : Roger, ATC. 20R south. Workers checked, all are working, except for a tall blond guy smoking a cigarette and winking at my handsome captain as we drove by. We may need fire truck to stop the blushing.  


**Schiphol ATC** : Golf Tango India, please repeat former message. Did you request fire truck?  


**Douglas** : No thanks, ATC, icy cold stare from Captain already made temperature in cockpit drop to freezing levels. Fire risk is non-existent, approaching holding position.  


**Schiphol ATC** : What? Oh shit, you are MJN aren’t you? God, and I thought my colleagues just made you up to scare me.  


**Douglas** : ATC, I do have an amazingly witty reply to that, but my handsome Captain is about to attack me. Please confirm that I’ve said that whatever happens next is purely self-defence.  


**Schiphol ATC** : Roger Golf Tango India, I… I don’t know. God, I hate my job. Fuck you.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two parts of this series are unbeta-ed, please yell if you spot any mistakes.


End file.
